


У нас всегда будет...такси?

by Percival Goyath (JoelVoice)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Flirting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romantic Comedy, quotes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoelVoice/pseuds/Percival%20Goyath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Себастиан всего лишь хотел, чтобы его отвезли домой. Но он и не догадывался, что ему придется разделить такси с кем-то еще.</p>
            </blockquote>





	У нас всегда будет...такси?

**Author's Note:**

> Не бечено!

**_У нас всегда будет…_ **

**_Такси?_ **

 

Интересное наблюдение: успех поимки такси в Нью-Йорке зависит от времени года. С началом осени в мегаполисе, наконец, спадает жара, листья на деревьях упорно мимикрируют под желтые кэбы, а поймать себе одно-единственное такси оказывается почти непосильной задачей. После вялого лета число конкурентов, мечтающих увести у тебя автомобиль, мгновенно возрастает, как, впрочем, и цифра на счетчике.

Сегодня удача была на стороне Себастиана. Пару раз перехватив дорожную сумку и успев поконфликтовать с хипстоватым велосипедистом, чью дорожку он узурпировал, сигналя водителю, он ввалился в салон и автоматически отчеканил адрес. Таксист-иранец довольно подкрутил звук на собственном радио, радуясь, что клиент точно знает, что ему нужно, и отъехал от Пенн Стейшн в сторону Бруклинского моста.

За время его командировки в Чикаго, город стал не только желтым от листвы и такси, но и обзавелся уличными ярмарками и яркими баннерами надвигающегося Нью-Йоркского кинофестиваля. Отстучав Филиппу сообщение, что он в городе и завтра им нужно обязательно пересечься, Себастиан расстегнул три верхних пуговицы на счастливой рубашке для переговоров и расслабленно развалился на сидении. Таксист за перегородкой, разделяющей задние и передние сидения, увлеченно пытался наладить духовную связь со своей невестой из родного Гераша. Незнакомый язык звучал плавно, монотонно, успокаивающе. Под опущенными веками мелькали рыжие пятна проносящихся мимо фонарей.

После поезда хотелось залезть сначала в душ, а потом в кровать, и, представив каскады горячей воды, прогревающие уставшие мышцы, Себастиан позволил себе задремать.

За время пока он смотрел свой первый сон, такси далеко продвинуться не успело. Когда кэб резко затормозил под сопровождение ирано-американского мата, а Себастиан в свою очередь болезненно приложился коленкой, они не успели даже переехать Бруклинский мост.

Встрепенувшись, Себастиан сонно похлопал глазами. Они остановились на какой-то смутно знакомой улице в Лоуэр Ист-Сайд, а обеими руками на капот опирался какой-то тип, видимо, и ставший причиной резкого торможения.

– Ты что, псих? – с густым иранским акцентом заорал таксист, высовываясь из окна и размахивая руками на грани нервного срыва. – А если б я тебя сбил? Пошел вон с дороги, говнюк!

Перспектива быть сбитым «психа» особо не напугала. Пригнувшись, он окинул взглядом салон и сам поспешно замахал рукой, подзывая кого-то еще. «Блять», - обреченно подумал Себастиан. «Будут грабить. Это, конечно, если повезет. А что если у них есть оружие? А если нас пристрелят? Может, крикнуть иранцу, чтобы дал по газам да гнал уже. И плевать на этого придурка?».

Не успел он и рот раскрыть, как правая дверца рядом с ним распахнулась, и в его поле зрения появился не бугай со спрятанным под толстовкой пистолетом, не очумевший наркоман, закинувшийся таблетками, а вполне адекватная на вид девушка.

«Девушки тоже могут быть грабителями и убийцами», – подкинуло судорожную мысль рациональное сознание. Себастиан нервно дернулся на месте и развернулся к двери всем корпусом.

Потенциальная грабительница сунулась в салон и ободряюще улыбнулась. Если она и была участником банды, то только в качестве отвлекающего маневра. Под тугим золотым платьем спрятать пистолет было откровенно некуда, и Себастиан не знал ни одну, даже самую проворную женщину, которая смогла бы догнать его на таких шпильках.

– Эй, привет, – судя по всему, девушка заметила его нервозность и протянула руку для пожатия. Себастиан поморгал, непонимающе глядя на тонкое запястье с массивным металлическим браслетом, и недоверчиво взял ее ладонь в свою. – Я Скарлетт.

– Себастиан? – ответ прозвучал вопросительно. Девушка скептично вздернула бровь, но комментировать не стала.

– Рада встрече. Слушайте, Себастиан, у нас к вам дело.

Себастиан сглотнул и кривовато улыбнулся, потирая шею ладонью:

– Дело?

– Эй, барышня! – вклинился таксист, которому это, видимо, порядком надоело. Левая рука иранца уже лежала на дверце, и Себастиан с каким-то странным облегчением подумал, что тот готов выйти из автомобиля и прийти ему на помощь. – Катились бы вы отсюда, а? Занято, не видите? Что вы пристали к моему клиенту? Думаете, если я иммигрант, то не могу организовать вам проблемы?

– Эй, придержите коней! Слушайте, мы нормальные ребята, ничего такого! – с почти искренним волнением воскликнула потенциальная грабительница. Когда она выпрямилась и отступила на шаг, Себастиану открылся вид еще на двух хорошо одетых парней, поддерживающих под руки пьяного товарища. Ее коротко стриженная голова со свисающей на лоб платиновой челкой снова появилась в открытой двери. – Вы – первый кэб за двадцать минут. Последний начал тормозить, но потом водитель заметил нашего пьяного друга и проехал мимо.

– А правильно, кто будет убираться за этими пьяными идиотами? Кто отмоет мои сидения от рвоты? Вы? Ха! 150 долларов за помывку салона не растут на деревьях, мисс! – оскорблено бросил через перегородку иранец и продолжил прожигать взглядом, так и не отошедшего от капота «психа».

– С ним все будет нормально, я обещаю. Он мирный, и его встретят на месте. Вы будете проезжать по Флэтбуш Авеню? – Себастиан медленно кивнул. – Правда? Вы просто подарок судьбы. Я вам оплачу всю поездку, только пусть он поедет с вами.

Девушка – Скарлетт – сунула ему несколько купюр и с надеждой заглянула в глаза. Она была необычайно хорошенькой, запоздало подумал Себастиан, как модель или, может, известная актриса. Точно только что сошла с красной дорожки и предлагает ему, Себастиану, дать автограф.

Правильным и, пожалуй, наиболее безопасным вариантом было бы вытолкать эту самую «звезду» из салона, захлопнуть дверь и потребовать у иранца, чтобы он отвез его уже, наконец, домой. Только вот инстинкт самосохранения у Себастиана всегда работал из рук вон плохо. К тому же, сколько раз его самого друзьям приходилось загружать в такси, и сколько раз он сам пытался убедить таксистов, что его друг и по совместительству пьяный пассажир не откажется выходить в конечном пункте. 

«Пьянчуга», которого держали под руки два его товарища, выглядел пугающе огромным, таким, которого ты ожидаешь увидеть на страницах комиксов, а не в реальной жизни. Если бы его пьяному сознанию пришла бы идея переломить Себастиана пополам, как спичку, он сделал бы это еще изящнее, чем Бейн в том бетмэновском фильме, на который таскала его пару лет назад Марго. Единственным, что обеспечивало безопасность его позвоночнику, было совершенно невменяемое состояние парня: тот и на ногах-то еле стоял.

Вздохнув, Себастиан махнул рукой и отодвинулся вглубь салона, освобождая место для туши в отключке. Десятки приятно захрустели в его руке, и он поспешно убрал их во внутренний карман пиджака.

– Серьезно? Боже, вы делаете нам такое одолжение, – Скарлетт последний раз улыбнулась и отступила от открытой дверцы. – Ребята, он согласен, тащите этого идиота! Эванс, пожалуйста, соберись с силами и подвигай ногами, иначе твой принц на желтом коне уедет без тебя, – «пьянчуга» произнес что-то нечленораздельное. Весьма угрожающе. – Милый, сделай это ради Скарлетт, умоляю. Я должна сесть на самолет через 4 часа, мне нужно домой.

Поддался ли парень уговорам или ребятам все же удалось дотащить его собственными силами, спустя пару минут Себастиана окатило густой, удушающей волной алкоголя, а обивка сидений страдальчески заскрипела под тяжестью массивного тела. Один из «грузчиков» перегнулся, чтобы застегнуть своему другу ремень, и на обратном пути пожал Себастиану руку.

– Спасибо, дружище. Правда. Мы уже и не знали, что делать. Первый раз в Нью-Йорке, понимаешь? Этот мини-бар откликается на имя «Крис». Не смотри на мускулы, он совершенно безопасный. Подожди, – он оперся рукой на бедро «Криса» и, покопавшись в кармане кожаной куртки, извлек оттуда сложенный листок бумаги. – Вот, это номер и имя того чувака, который вас встретит. На всякий случай. Мы сейчас ему позвоним, так что когда вы подъедете, он уже будет ждать. Прости, что мы так…мы бы никогда...просто, ну ты понимаешь…

– Да, окей, – пожалуй, впервые за пять минут действительно очнулся Себастиан. – Без проблем.

– Вы уверены, мистер? – развернувшись, спросил иранец, с неприкрытой неприязнью глядя на пьяного героя комиксов. Себастиан попытался приветливо улыбнуться, чтобы убедить таксиста, что не все белые пассажиры - потенциальные вандалы, охотящиеся на его обивку.

– Все нормально. Я за ним прослежу, едем.

В этот раз Скарлетт сунулась в дверцу с пассажирской стороны и назвала адрес. Таксист побарабанил пальцами по рулю.

– Придется сделать небольшой круг, мистер. Там закрыта дорога на перекрестке с Седьмым.

Себастиан подумал о сложенных во внутренний карман купюрах, и устало вздохнул. 

– Ничего страшного, я оплачу неудобства. Просто давайте уже поедем.

Впрочем, тронулись они не сразу, а когда Себастиан обзавелся двумя новыми номерами в телефонной книжке и совершенно незаслуженным количеством благодарностей человеку, всего лишь подвинувшемуся на соседнее сидение в такси.

Нью-Йорк снова замерцал за окном ночными безумными красками. Иранец продолжал ворчать что-то на своем таинственном языке, видимо, совершенно недовольный сложившейся ситуацией. Бессмысленно потыкавшись в экран смартфона, Себастиан включил телевизор на спинке переднего сидения, тут же прорекламировавший ему попробовать Маленькую Италию на Фестивале Сан Геннаро, посетить концерт Энрике Иглессиаса и поразмыслить над своим внешним видом (вот-вот открывалась Неделя Моды!). Спать ему уже не хотелось.

И похоже, не ему одному. Когда они выехали на Перл Стрит всего в нескольких минутах от Бруклинского моста, его сосед по такси вдруг резко выпрямился на сидении и удивленно потянул пережавший грудь ремень. Себастиан от неожиданности дернулся в сторону, прибавив к синяку на колене синяк на локте.

Крис – вроде так ребята его назвали - огляделся мутным взглядом и, обнаружив рядом с собой Себастиана, задержал на нем внимание. Опьянение не прибавляло ему очарования, но стоило признать, что вряд ли он уступал в голливудской внешности той же Скарлетт. Даже без супергеройской фигуры с такими чертами лица Крис бы запросто сошел за какого-нибудь Капитана Америку. Особенно, если бы можно было сбрить густую бороду, смягчающую линию подбородка. В полусумраке салона Себастиану было тяжело назвать точный цвет глаз, смотрящих на него из-под длинных, необычно изогнутых ресниц, но, кажется, они были ярко-синими. Его розовый рот с пухлой нижней губой растянулся в ухмылке. Себастиан инстинктивно напрягся.

В выражении Криса все еще проглядывались дезориентация и сомнение, но он с напускной уверенностью нагнулся в его сторону, не разрывая взгляда. Голос у него оказался приятным, низким, с рыкающим Бостонским акцентом:

– Ты везешь меня домой?

Себастиан вздернул брови. Он ожидал несколько других вопросов, но, возможно, его спутник был трезвее, чем казался, и все-таки слышал часть их со Скарлетт разговора. На кивок Крис отреагировал еще более обезоруживающей улыбкой.

На несколько секунд тот затих, но когда Себастиан уже успел отвернуться к окну, раздался щелчок отстегиваемого ремня. Его бедро обожгло теплом чужого тела, душный запах выпивки сильнее ударил в нос. Не веря своим глазам, он пронаблюдал, как тяжелая лапища легла на его колено, и крепкие пальцы мягко погладили внутренний шов его брюк.

– Хочешь напомнить мне свое имя? Мне кажется, я выронил его где-то по пути, – доверительно сказал ему Крис.

Если это, по его мнению, был флирт, то он был просто кошмарным.

Пока сознание Себастиана фильтровало полученную информацию, на экране телеэкрана появилась какая-то кукольная реклама ювелирных украшений такой же кукольной Иванки Трамп.

Сняв со своего колена ручищу, он отодвинулся, насколько это позволяло заднее сидение.

– Эм, – только и сказал Себастиан, недоверчиво глядя на наглые конечности его спутника.

Почему-то ему показалось, что, когда у него отняли предмет для лапанья, в глазах Криса на секунду промелькнуло разочарование.

Бред какой-то.

Раздосадовано проведя ладонью по затылку, Крис снова попытался поймать его взгляд и даже на мгновенье протянул зачем-то руку, но, в конце концов, опустил ее на сидение между ними.

– Слушай, там было так шун…шумно. Я, наверное,  просто не расслышал. Если бы я мог не забыть…я бы не забыл, – глупо закончил Крис и сам скривился от собственных слов. – Я к тому, что никто в здравом… или трезвом уме тебя бы не забыл.

На скептично вздернутую бровь «пьянчуга» ответил неясным жестом, указывающим на всего Себастиана от головы до пят. Прежде чем тот успел отреагировать, Крис уткнулся ему в шею лицом и, оттянув воротник в сторону, аккуратно прихватил кожу за ухом зубами. А потом почти ласково, точно, действительно, извинялся, оставил в изгибе плеча сухой целомудренный поцелуй.

Почувствовав, как горячий рот целеустремленно скользнул вниз к обнаженным ключицам, Себастиан судорожно вцепился «пьянчуге» в волосы и оттащил его от себя. Его прошибло внезапной дрожью, когда Крис вместо того, чтобы возмутиться или как минимум начать оправдываться, низко по-животному застонал.

– Ты что, блять, по-твоему, делаешь? – прошипел Себастиан, чувствуя, как к лицу приливает кровь то ли от злости, то ли от неуместного, нежеланного, знаете ли, возбуждения. Да, его только что укусил в шею привлекательный парень. Он ведь не железный.

– Что, не понятно?

– Как-то не очень!

 Вот теперь Крис точно выглядел разочарованным.

– Просто хочу, чтобы ты перестал злиться. Ну же, Луи, мне кажется, это начало прекрасной дружбы.

– Не Луи.

– Это…

Себастиан нетерпеливо помахал рукой, забыв, что все еще держит «пьянчугу» за волосы. Голова Криса подергалась в стороны вместе с движением. От качки его лицо опасно побледнело на пару тонов.

– Знаю, «Касабланка». И ты не Хамфри, – пальцы выскользнули из светлых прядей, и Себастиан тут же подсунул их под свое бедро от греха подальше. – А еще я совершенно уверен, что мы не в Африке.

– М-миссис Робинсон, вы пытаетесь меня соблазнить, не так ли? Серьезно, ты узнаешь цитаты из Каз… «Касабланки», неужели ты думаешь, что теперь я позволю тебе уйти прежде, чем узнаю твое имя?

\- И на Бена Брэддока ты тоже не похож.

Крис удивленно приоткрыл рот и рванул в сторону водителя, приложившись лицом к маленькому окошку на перегородке.

\- Шеф! Эй, тот парень… Он узнал «Выпускника»! Где вы его взяли? Ну? Выкрали из ценной коллекции?

Себастиан с ужасом представил, как замелькал весь пьяный мир перед глазами Криса от такого резкого маневра.

\- Пенн Стейшен, - недовольно пробасил иранец, прибавив звука к игравшей «Get Off».

Новая информация героя комиксов явно не особенно заинтересовала, потому что он вернулся к Себастиану с той же резвостью, что и в момент, когда решил задать вопрос таксисту. Ему пришлось проморгаться, прежде чем он смог снова нормально функционировать. Относительно нормально, естественно.

Его глаза – и правда, ярко-синие – оказались вдруг очень близко. Себастиан скривился от пропитанного алкоголем дыхания, мазнувшего его по губам.

– Черт, да хватит мяться, – мягкий, тягучий от алкоголя голос Криса осел на коже мурашками. – Это просто имя. Н-не так сложно, правда? Мы оба знаем, что будет, когда ты…мы приедем домой. Нам будет обоим приятнее, если я буду знать, как тебя называть.

Так, стоп. Видимо, Себастиан совсем не попал со своей догадкой, что Крис сумел, будучи практически без сознания, услышать часть разговора со Скарлетт. Потому что у того явно была какая-то своя идея, что будет, когда они доберутся до пункта назначения.

Но и дальше подыгрывать этому выпытыванию имени смысла не было.

– Себастиан, – обреченно вздохнув, ответил он.

Крис тут же отстранился, точно был удивлен, что все прошло настолько безболезненно, расплылся в совершенно идиотской улыбке, подергал бровями и изобразил аплодисменты. А потом с шальным выражением лица лизнул Себастиана прямо в губы.

В его оправдание Себастиан умудрился проглотить совершенно неподобающий взрослому мужчине вскрик и в который раз за вечер дернул Криса от себя.

– Слушай, давай с этим делом заканчивать! Ты меня тут зажал, вернись уже на свое место!

От неожиданности Крис даже послушался и скользнул в сторону своей двери. Между ними, правда, появились лишь сантиметров 10, да и то от силы, но и это было прогрессом.

– Мистер? – вновь отозвался с переднего сидения иранец. – У вас точно все в порядке? Я могу остановить машину.

– Не волнуйтесь, я могу посто….

– Давайте вы будете следить за дорогой, _мистер_ , - внезапно пугающе трезво и очень настойчиво предложил таксисту Крис. Отвоеванных десяти сантиметров как не бывало. – Мы можем сами разобраться с нашими делами. Он просто зол на меня. У вас есть жена? Му… Нет, вы из старомодной страны, судя по голосу. Девушка? Вы никогда не г..врите ей что-нибудь, за что она на вас дуется? То-то же. Так что давайте, я зацелу… все здесь исправлю со своей…своей, – он повернулся к Себастиану и сосредоточенно скривился, пытаясь запустить мыслительный процесс.

– Даже не думай, – угрожающе предупредил Себастиан.

– Своей…

– Крис!

– Своим сокровищем, а вы просто отвезете нас домой?

Иранец только произнес что-то видимо очень грубое на своем языке и захлопнул окошко в перегородке. Себастиан потер глаза, чувствуя, как от всего этого безумия, ему становится смешно.

– Крис? Я не знаю, что ты там собрался исправлять…потому что, честное слово, мне не за что на тебя злиться. Но постарайся уловить самое главное. Я не твоя жена. И не девушка.

Крис серьезно кивнул, а потом также серьезно заявил:

– Себастиан, ты знаешь, иногда все встаёт с хвоста на голову. Но это происходит только тогда, когда мимо проплывают два осьминога, танцующих танго.

И это… Это стало последней каплей. Себастиан смущенно похлопал глазами, а потом зажал рот рукой и сложился пополам от смеха. Кожаная обивка возмущенно заскрипела, когда он почти скатился с сидения и начал всхлипывать. Кровь прилила к лицу, и он даже не хотел представлять, как выглядел сейчас перекошенным от хохота с некрасивыми красными пятнами, покрывшими лоб и щеки и со слезящимися глазами.

Наверное, не так уж и плохо, потому что, когда он, наконец, достаточно просмеялся, чтобы разлепить веки, Крис выглядел так, будто наступило Рождество. Герой комиксов? Зачеркните, пожалуйста. Он улыбался как самая настоящая Американская Мечта.

Стряхнув несуществующие пылинки с закатанных рукавов своей клетчатой рубашки, Крис прокашлялся и самодовольно начал напевать в полголоса, пьяно растягивая звуки:

– Under the sea, under the sea, darling it's better…

– Down where it's wetter? – закончил за него Себастиан, даже не пытаясь изобразить

пение. Крис ухмыльнулся и притянул его ближе, устроив подбородок на плече.

– Если ты понимаешь о чем я, – горячо прошептал он и тихо допел последнюю строчку. - Take it from me.

Это точно был самый сюрреалистичный и безумный вечер в жизни Себастиана. Он провел почти пять часов в поезде, буквально двадцать минут назад наслаждался удовлетворением от удачных переговоров и мечтал о горячем душе. Теперь же к нему прижимался чертов пьяный Капитан Америка, почему-то считавший, что ему нужно завоевать его благосклонность.

На этот раз он даже не попытался оттащить его от себя. Ведь он уже упоминал о том, что никто в компании не считал его самым разумным парнем?

– Хол-ин-ван, – грязно ухмыльнулся Крис. – Эванс рассмешил красивого парня, который везет его домой. Не стоит аплодисментов, – а потом невпопад добавил: – Правда, Себ. Мне нравятся твои глаза.

Себастиан скептично вздернул бровь, поправляя воротник счастливой рубашки, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки.

– Глаза?

– О, не только глаза. Чувак. Твой рот – это нечто. Но я лизнул его всего раз, и этого не достаточно. Серьезно. Я тебя поцелую?

Скептичное выражение Себастиана никуда не делось, и он издал какой-то странный звук, который, как он надеялся, должен был напоминать «нет». Крис вздохнул.

– За руки подержимся?

– Зачем?

– Зачем? Хах. И правда. Я, конечно, могу подержаться за что-нибудь более интересное. Например, у тебя между ног, если ты не откусишь мне за это руку. Обещаю, тебе понравится. Когда мы доедем, ты будешь готов дать мне на лестничной площадке.

– Я бы спросил: «Ты что, пьян?», но ответ мне известен.

– Мне, вот, больше интересно, почему _ты_ не пьян, – почти обиженно заявил Крис, приобнимая его за талию.

– Эм…не знаю? – Себастиан скрестил руки на груди. Его пальцы нечаянно проехались по внушительному бицепсу Эванса, и сглатывать стало куда сложнее. _Боже._ – Ну, может быть, потому что я еду с работы?

– Вот что! Маме бы понравилась рубашка! Можно я на тебе женюсь?

– Слушай, твои рандомные заявления меня пугают.

Крис снова вздохнул, чуть смещаясь, и уперся лбом ему в плечо. Похоже, он, наконец, стал трезветь. Себастиан почувствовал, как тот на секунду крепко вцепился ему в ремень, будто не хотел отпускать, а потом ослабил хватку.

От раздавшегося разочарованного вздоха, у Себастиана что-то болезненно сжалось в груди. Крис был не таким уж плохим и очень красивым, и знать, что он чем-то его расстроил, было совсем не весело. «Может, стоило обнять его в ответ?» – неуверенно потянулась мысль в его голове. После прочтения она не удалилась и только стала набирать обороты.

А потом Крис заговорил снова тихо, но в этот раз совсем не соблазнительно:

– Я тебя не понимаю.

Себастиан не стал себя останавливать и зарылся пальцами в волосы Эванса, мягко массируя ему затылок.

– Почему?

– Не знаю. Наверное, потому что не могу понять, почему перестал тебе нравиться?

А _это_ еще откуда взялось?

На этот раз Себастиану пришлось поймать его взгляд и уставиться непонимающе на попутчика.

– Перестал нравиться?

– Да ладно. Не прикидывайся, - Крис повернул голову и снова оставил влажный невероятно возбуждающий поцелуй на его шее, а потом выпрямился на сидении. Рука Себастиана неловко вернулась на колени. – Чем-то же я тебе понравился? Там, ну на этой…как ее… на вечеринке. Ты же предложил поехать домой. А теперь ты говоришь, что не дуешься на меня, но ведешь себя так, будто тебе неприятно. Когда я пытаюсь тебя коснуться, ага. И я просто не понимаю.

Себастиан с гулким щелчком захлопнул рот и взлохматил челку. Как все так успело закрутиться за такую недолгую поездку?

– Крис, – начал он, прокашлялся, а потом попробовал снова, надеясь, что его голос в этот раз будет звучать увереннее. – Мы не встретились на вечеринке. Твои друзья остановили такси и попросили, чтобы ты поехал со мной. Я не везу тебя к себе, мы едем…эм…секундочку, – он нашел в нагрудном кармане сложенный листок и спешно его развернул. – К твоему другу? Крису Пратту? Он встретит тебя на месте. Тебе просто по пути.

– Это… – произнес Крис, растерянно потирая ладонью шею. Его широкие мощные плечи напряглись. Флиртующий расслабленный Эванс определенно нравился Себастиану больше. Выслушав, тот поморгал и встряхнул головой, а потом отодвинулся к противоположной двери. Впервые за всю поездку он оказался так далеко, и на этот раз уже Себастиан почувствовал укол разочарования. – То есть, за руки мы держаться не будем?

– А? Ну, наверное, нет.

Крис кивнул.

– Мама расстроится.

Какое-то время Себастиан просто рассматривал его с нечитаемым выражением лица, а потом все-таки решился спросить:

– Мама?

– Я написал ей, что влюбился.

Себастиан подавился вздохом.

– _Когда_ ты успел?

– Когда ты сказал, что везешь меня к себе, конечно. Знаешь, я пришел в себя в такси с красивым парнем, который сказал, что везет меня домой. Обычно такой расклад означает немного не то, что… – Крис провел ладонью по лицу, похоже, потеряв мысль на половине, и поскреб заросший подбородок. – Может, все-таки поцелуемся?

Себастиан зачарованно покачал головой.

Повисло молчание. Сначала он попытался отправить еще пару сообщений и определить по местному пейзажу, как долго им еще ехать, но его взгляд все равно вернулся к Крису. Тот все еще выглядел разочарованным и несчастным, как побитый щенок, но весьма бодро подпевал включенному радио и забавно выпячивал губы, когда не знал слова, просто повторяя какое-то банальное «ту-ту-ту».  

Крис был похож на Капитана Америку, цитировал старое кино и пел песенки из Русалочки, а еще писал о своих любовных похождениях маме.

Эта мысль его напугала, потому что Себастиан легко мог представить, что он без ума от этого парня.

– Слушай… – вдруг решился он и хотел уже достать свою визитку, когда раздались щелчки включенных поворотников, и такси аккуратно притормозило у обочины.

Парень, сидевший на ступеньках дома, увидел автомобиль и направился к ним.

Крис снова улыбнулся, довольно искренне, но Себастиану все равно хотелось, чтобы к нему вернулась прежняя пьяная игривость. Чтобы эти яркие пухлые губы растянулись в широкой улыбке Американской мечты.

– Моя мать благодарит тебя. Мой отец благодарит тебя. Моя сестра благодарит тебя. И я благодарю тебя, – самодовольно процитировал Эванс.

– Не Джордж Коан.

Это был рефлекс. Правда. Себастиан ничего не мог с собой поделать.

И его способность к определению авторства цитат, определенно, окупилась, потому что тут же вернулась голливудская улыбка, и Крис вскинул победно руки, ударяясь костяшками о потолок салона. В этот же момент рядом с ним распахнулась дверь. Подошедший парень отпрянул и чуть не поздоровался задницей с асфальтом, когда его друг заорал ему прямо в лицо: 

– Янки Дудл Денди! Этот парень будет отцом моих детей!

– Хорошо, Эванс, – быстро пришел в себя Прэтт. Себастиан мысленно похлопал его по плечу. Видимо, его тоже уже ничем нельзя было удивить. – А теперь пойдем спать. Вы Себастиан? Надеюсь, вы за время поездки не решили подать на этого парня в суд? У него иногда не срабатывает выключатель.

– Нет! Нет, все нормально. Правда. Было…занятно.

Прэтт хмыкнул.

– Не сомневаюсь. Ладно, спасибо вам еще раз. Пойдем, Джон, – Себастиан не стал задумываться, каким образом он так ловко вытащил эту гигантскую тушу из салона с первой попытки.

– Не Джон, а Джордж, ты, неандерталец.

Прежде чем друг успел развернуть его в сторону дома, Крис успел неумело отдать честь и окинуть последним долгим взглядом тело Себастиана. Тот был готов поклясться, что взгляд был полон сожаления. В конце концов, он и сам так на него смотрел.

Таксист снял автомобиль с ручника и скосил взгляд в боковое зеркало, приготовившись тронуться, когда Себастиан решил послать все это к чертям и хлопнул ладонью по перегородке. Сунув купюры в окошко, он практически кубарем выкатился из кэба.

Осунувшийся, небритый и немного влюбленный в первого встречного Себастиан набрал воздуха в легкие и свистнул. Оба Криса остановились в открытых дверях, непонимающе глядя, как тот на всех парах пересекает тротуар.

Если он и пытался в это время судорожно вспомнить, отдал ли он ту купюру таксисту-иранцу или только что лишился еще пятидесяти долларов, то когда Крис встретился с ним взглядом, это стало не так уж и важно.

Может быть, сегодня ему повезло не только с такси.


End file.
